


Не его Стив

by Team_Bucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Bucky/pseuds/Team_Bucky





	Не его Стив

Голос сорван от крика неимоверной боли, в голове лишь хаос перемешанных мыслей и отрывков, руки – _нет, рука_ – прикованы, и Баки, наверное, отпустил бы парочку сальных шуточек по этому поводу, да только его не хватит даже на пару связных слов. С крепко сжатых губ – лишь бы не выдать информацию, лишь бы не подвести Кэпа – падает лишь одно слово – полухрип, полувздох, четыре буквы рассыпаются во внезапной тишине – «Стив». Это не обращение, не зов о помощи, скорее напоминание – лишь бы не забыть, не забыть Стива, парня из Бруклина, который едва ли выглядел на семнадцать – не то что на свои двадцать три, не забыть Стиви – лучшего друга, практически брата, практически...

Не обращение, не зов о помощи, но Стив приходит. Правда, не его Стив. Этот Стив мерзко и ядовито улыбается, гадко шутит – шутит над теми вещами, над которыми _его_ Стив никогда бы не посмеялся, и, пожалуй, Баки хочется ему врезать, только вот ремни мешают, да и это ведь Стив, он хороший, Баки всегда на него равнялся, Стив не может поступать так, это ведь просто часть плана, правда же? А Стив подходит, мажет сухими губами по щеке, и шепчет в самое ухо: – Ну что, _малыш Баки_ , готов служить Гидре?


End file.
